


In Dreams

by RoseoftheNorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Sucking; felatio, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseoftheNorth/pseuds/RoseoftheNorth
Summary: James gets hit by a homemade spell and the consequences are interesting, to say the least. Do you dare to dream?





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me, J.K. Rowling is the queen and we all worship her benevolence on not striking down our dirty little habits. Much love! Harry Potter and all affiliated characters belongs to her, but ideas are timeless, so have a sample of mine!
> 
> So...this is a first time post, long time reader, so don't expect too much originality. We all know what we want, right girls? Be honest, but not too honest and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, if I don't post again within the next couple weeks, feel free to take this idea as a prompt for your own work. 
> 
> Love, RoseoftheNorth!

James was terrified to close his eyes. He couldn't watch those hands drawing up his chest, perfectly manicured fingers plucking at his nipples. He couldn't bear the hot breath against his skin, the pink tongue trailing up his abdomen. It was too much. He refused to picture it, that hair, those eyes, that mouth forming his name as James sucked a hickey into the long neck beneath him.

He gasped as his eyes flew open. Snarling to himself, he ripped the bed curtains open. Damn. Dammit. Every time! Every single time he closed his eyes, it was all he could see. No more green eyes and wild hair for him, now it was just an endless field of that person. Fuck! 

James would have been impressed by the jinx if he hadn't been the victim. As it was, he was an inch from going entirely mad. And he had no idea how to fix whatever Snape had thrown at him.

It was too dangerous to stay in bed, especially when the object of this bloody, magic induced fantasy was just a few feet away. James snapped his dressing gown up, furious at himself for picturing a friend like that. He didn't see his mates like that, it wasn't fair to any of them. And he was pretty sure he didn't lean that way....maybe.

He stumbled down into the common room and collapsed into a chair by the fire. It was the only place he could think of to try sorting out a solution. Blink, he kissed a pale wrist. And even here, in his second favorite spot on the school, he could feel the scowl overtaking his expression. If he had just told Sirius and Remus about the jinx, they probably would have figured out a solution by now. But James had too much bloody pride, and now that it had been three bloody days, he couldn't ask. What would he say, that he'd been having dreams about one of his mates all along? James couldn't even imagine what their reaction to that would be.

He shifted uncomfortably, feeling the heat. James had already wracked his brain, but it was no use. Blink, pale skin. He was too exhausted. He hadn't slept properly since the incident. Blink, broad shoulders. He wasn't even good at charms and jinxes. It was too much. He couldn't think, he was so tired. His eyelids were heavy and the fire was too warm. Blink, red lips. He couldn't think, he couldn't focus, he just couldn't...breathe. 

He couldn't breathe, but he could feel the heat. There was hot sun in front of his eyes, and warm sand underneath him. He felt a tickling sensation along his arm and cracked open an eye to see white sand dribbling along his arm out of a pianist's hands. Those beautiful fingers gently drew along where the sand had been, raising goosebumps and other things.

James' breath hitched when slim, red lips pressed against his skin. Again and again, they pressed. Up his arm, across his chest, latching and tugging on his nipples before drawing down to wrap around his burgeoning erection. Those fingers pressed into his hips, and James bucked. Again and again, suck...buck, suck, lick....buck, suck... buck buck buck.

"James." It was a little distracting, the timbre off. He strained closer to completion anyway. "James!" Yes, yes. "James! Wake up, you mad tosser!"

Again, James's eyes flew open, this time with a gasp. Blink, white teeth. The common room was streaming with early morning light and the entire Quidditch team was staring at him, where he'd fallen asleep in the armchair. Sirius stood there, smirking at him.

"What on earth are you doing down here, nutter? I'd thought you'd gone ahead" Sirius laughed. Even though James knew Sirius had only been up for about ten minutes, he looked perfect. He always looked bloody perfects. Sirius grabbed James up and shoved him towards the dorms. "We're already late for practice," he said, entirely too cheerfully for 6:15 in the morning.

James couldn't fight back the blush overtaking his features. He ran back to the dorm, telling himself he was only hurrying instead of running away. James had never felt as mortified as he did now. He'd been about to blow his load in front of the bloody team, in front of Sirius!! God, he didn't want to go to practice today. 

That thought almost froze James in his tracks. Quidditch was all important. It was the goal, the one thing that his entire future was dependent on. James could not allow some stupid jinx to ruin his future. He had a plan. He was the team captain. If they won the cup this year, it would be James who earned the most credit for it. He'd probably have his pick of teams, including the Chudley Cannons, his personal favorite. Nothing would derail his plans! Not jinxes, not embarrassment, not even love.

James threw his gear on in a flurry before running out to the pitch. He didn't care who he had to ask, he was going to get rid of these dreams, no matter what he had to do.

\-------------------:::::::::::::-----------

James practically stormed into the library after classes that evening. He could not think with the spell constantly distracting him. Flitwick had given him detention for not paying attention in class, Flitwick!! 

He spied Lily at her usual desk and flopped into the seat across from her. "I need you're help," he blurted out before she could tell him off. "Before you ask, yes, I need you. Not my friends, not a teacher. It's personal and it has to do with charms. I have no idea who else to turn to"

As he spoke, she regarded him more closely, picking out the disheveled clothes, the bags under his eyes, and the deliberate motion, as though he was hiding something or in pain. She watched his fingers fidgeting and his eyes darting. She even checked his magical signature before raising an eyebrow at him and leaning back in her chair. "Well, Potter, you'd better explain, because you look like hell and I'm slightly pleased about it."

He flushed and looked at his fingers, turning his wand over and over in his hands. "I've been hexed or maybe jinxed. I've been jinxed," he muttered, already blushing."Someone put a dream spell on me so that every time I... well, all I see is just...a boy."

She cocked her head, waiting for more details. "A boy?" She prompted.

"Yes, Evans, a boy. I dream about..." he stalled again before her deadpan expression spurred him on. "I dream about me and a boy. Doing... you know, doing things." He wanted to bury his face in his arms and run from everything. 

Lily smirked, "someone cast a spell on you to change your dreams?"

He shifted in his seat. Blink, well defined arms. "Well, not just dreams. It's when I close my eyes, too."

"Whenever your eyes are closed? Is that even different than normal?" She teased. "Every time. What about right now? Describe it." She was clearly trying not to laugh, but her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

James flushed, again. He'd never imagined he would have this conversation with the girl of his dreams (the previous girl of his dreams) but he closed his eyes and begin to describe the scene. "It's a beach, white sand and blue water, kind of like our trip to Portugal last year. But mostly, I just see him. He's... he's..." James opened his eyes before his pants could tent. "He was doing something that I'm not going to describe to you," he grumbled, vaguely turned on. 

Lily grinned. She was clearly enjoying his embarrassment. "Okay. I'll see what I can find," she said kindly. "I already have some ideas on it since Severus and I...don't you scowl! Severus and I researched dream spells and illusion last year. It sounds like you've got a hell of a cocktail spell, but we'll figure something out. In the meantime, maybe you can just close your eyes and try to acclimate to it so it won't affect you as badly. This won't be a quick fix, James."

He sighed miserably. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd never wanted to picture a friend like that. Still, he nodded to Lily and thanked her as he left, she did have a point after all and she was willing to help him. He couldn't throw her advice back in her face just because he didn't like it. 

After he left the library, James meandered away from the library, and towards the kitchens. Constantly being on edge was exhausting. Plus, he wanted to increase his chances of meeting Snape so he could hex him. 

Instead, he met Sirius, a very pissed off Sirius. Blink-wild curls. James froze in his tracks, watching his best friend. Sirius pursed his lips and gestured towards a nearby alcove. James bridled at the dismissal but followed him in and silenced the curtains once they were in. James could feel the heat from Sirius's skin and smell his body wash.

Sirius settled against the wall, glaring at James. "Something is off with you," he declared. "Sleeping in the common room, avoiding us all week, you space out during classes, you run out right after, you're even slipping in practice. Would you are to explain what the hell is going on with you?" 

James flushed again, irritated this time-blink, grey eyes and blown pupils-"It's not what you think, Siri," James bit out.

Sirius suddenly looked thunderous. "I had to find out from a third year that you were talking to Evans, James. I know how you feel about her,m! But you've never talked to her like this before and suddenly you're all buddy buddy?. Uou can talk to her about your issue, but not me?" 

James had to bite his tongue to keep from blurting out the whole story when he saw the hurt in Sirius's eyes, but he held his tongue. Blink-long fingers kneading his chest. "Trust me," he pleaded. I want to tell you, but it's ... that is..I just can't."

Sirius breathed out through his nose, studying James just like Lily had, taking in everything. Slowly, he nodded, then stood up. "Okay, I trust you, but you will tell me if you're in trouble," this time his eyes were blazing. "We're only ever really in trouble when we aren't together."

James swallowed at the strength of that gaze. Blink-pink tongue. "You'll be the first to know," he strangled out.

Sirius's eyes flicked up and down him, eyes narrowing. James flung open the curtain before Sirius could start interrogating him again, hurrying away. This time, Sirius let him go. 

He almost ran to the Room of Requirement. He hadn't been that close to Sirius since the dreams started. There was no way he could ignore this, or will it away. He was already about to cum in his pants.

He swept back and forth in front of the Room, hardly aware of what he was picturing, as long as there was a bed. Finally, the door materialized and James ran through it, slamming it behind him before freezing in shock at what had appeared around him. 

James gazed around at the scene in front of him. The Room only had three walls, the floor was covered in white sand and the fourth "wall" was a sparkling clear ocean that stretched away for miles, straight out of the Mediterranean. It was clearly an illusion, but he could touch the sand and smell the water. It was like he had stepped into his dream.

James almost wanted to cry. Instead, he walked to the water's edge and dipped his fingers in. The current was weak, but it felt lovely and sun warmed. He locked and warded the door, slipped his clothes off, and laid down to enjoy the dream.

Sirius smiled at him in the Mediterranean sun, dribbling white sand across James' skin with those beautiful pianist's fingers. James' breath hitched as he gazed into the same stormy grey eyes that had haunted him for days now. Those eyes gazed into his, pupils blown with lust. 

Sirius placed himself gently over top James and lowered down until they were skin to skin, eye to eye. James reached up, twisting his fingers into those perfect locks, before drawing Sirius into a kiss. 

Their tongues battled for just a moment before Sirius submitted, letting James slowly sweep his tongue across the roof of Sirius's mouth, over his teeth and lips. James caressed Sirius's mouth with little flicks of his tongue, reveling in the taste of his friend.

Sirius moaned into the kiss, sucking and biting at lips and tongue. James excitedly bucked up into the other boy's body, pushing his erection against his mate, and earning an even louder moan. 

Sirius broke off the kiss, drawing slowly down his friend's body until his face was level with James's crotch. James groaned again at the feel of Sirius's hot breath on his erection. 

Slowly, Sirius licked a stripe from base to head, dipping into the slit to collect his precum. Those fingers wrapped around the base, twisting and kneading at the base while Sirius sucked and pulled at the head. He swallowed the cock then drew up, faster and faster, until James was panting. 

"Faster, faster, more. Sirius!" James groaned grasping at the strands of hair still wrapped in his fingers. Sirius hummed through the clock, causing James to buck. It was bare minutes before James came. Sirius swallowed it down, lapping up every drop. James gazed down at the young man as he pulled up his body again. Sirius dropped a sweet kiss on James's lips before dissolving. 

James's eyes flew open again, he looked down at the mess across his stomach and looked around him. Blink-nothing. He sighed and laid his head back. Eyes closed, nothing. Finally, it was over. All he'd had to do was just give in and let it take its course.

James couldn't stop smiling. He tossed a quick scourgify at the mess, dressed and left the dream behind him.


End file.
